La Team CSI aux 24h du Mans
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Imaginez nos 5 CSIs préférés assistant aux 24h du Mans…


Title: La team CSI aux 24h du Mans

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: cross-over avec Michel Vaillant (le film), angst, romance

Spoilers : aucun, sauf pour la présence de Lady Heather…

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série CSI: Crime Scene Investigation ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte juste pour avoir un peu de fun ! lol

Feedback: Pleeeeease LeslieSIDLE@hotmail.com

Author's note: Voilà ce qui arrive après aller au ciné voir Michel Vaillant… ^^ 

Pour la scène finale, voir les notes à la fin.                

Summary: voir titre…

" Woohoo ! J'arrive pas à croire que je suis en France pour voir les 24h du Mans ! C'est géant ! " s'écria Nick surexcité

" Ouais, on dit merci qui ? " se renfrogna Warrick

" Merci Sara ! " dit cette dernière en tapant l'épaule de son ami

Celui-ci se retourna surpris et confus.

" C'est grâce à moi si vous êtes ici que je sache ! " dit-il vexé

" Oui mon cher, mais sans moi tu serais toujours dans ton dictionnaire à chercher à traduire les questions ! " lui fit-elle remarquer

Warrick se mit à marmonner et s'éloigna sans un mot envers ses amis. Nick et Sara éclatèrent de rire avant de retourner observer la mise en place des voitures sur la ligne de départ.

Pendant ce temps, Catherine était en train de s'entretenir avec un pilote d'origine italienne faisant partie de la fameuse écurie  française 'Vaillante'.

Grissom, quant à lui, était impressionné de voir autant de monde et de différents pays réunis pour une course automobile. Il en profitait également pour s'imprégner un peu plus de la langue et culture française.

Nick et Sara, toujours placé sur les hauteurs des gradins, observaient les écuries s'activer quand soudain deux voitures de course bleue arrivèrent à toute allure par une entrée arrière, donnant immédiatement sur toutes les écuries.

" Tiens, il y a des retardataires on dirait ! " remarqua Nick

" C'est vrai…Hé ! Mais c'est des Vaillantes ! " s'écria Sara en souriant

Nick la regarda bizarrement.

" Mais si Nick, c'est une écurie française et c'est l'une des meilleures ! Wow, je suis certaine que c'est le fameux Michel Vaillant qui vient de sortir de la numéro 10 ! " annonça Sara

" Qui le grand brun ? " dit Nick  perplexe

" Oui et l'autre ça doit être son co-pilote…Steve Warson, c'est un texan ! " lui apprit-elle

" Dis donc, tu as l'air d'en connaître un rayon, tu m'avais jamais dit que tu aimais les courses automobiles… " répondit-il en prenant un air suspicieux

" C'est vrai…mais juste en amateur " avoua-t-elle

A ce moment là, le regard de Sara accrocha sur la silhouette de deux femmes se dirigeant vers une écurie dont le nom était écrit en noir sur fond jaune 'Leader'. Les deux femmes disparurent dans les garages, laissant Sara les sourcils froncés.

" Hey Sara, ça va ? "

" Oui, c'est juste le soleil qui me donne mal aux yeux… " mentit-elle 

" T'as qu'à mettre tes lunettes ! Bref, si on retournait voir où sont les autres ? Et puis la course va commencer ! " proposa le jeune homme

" Ok je te suis ! " dit-elle en mettant ses lunettes

Nick prit les devants et Sara se retourna une dernière fois mais il n'y avait plus personne en contre-bas.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Catherine et Warrick mais aucune trace de Grissom

Les 4 CSIs se placèrent assez près de la ligne de départ et ce ne fut pas long avant que l'on annonce le nom et la position de chaque véhicule dans les haut-parleurs.

Le départ fut annoncé et un nuage de fumée s'éleva sur la piste.

" Woohoo ! " s'écria Nick

Les 4 américains suivirent les voitures des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles prennent les premiers virages et disparaissent.

Durant toute la matinée, ils observèrent la course grâce aux écrans géants et à midi, ils décidèrent d'aller trouver quelque chose à manger.

Ils tombèrent comme par hasard sur Grissom, qui paraissait décontracté et paisible.

" On vous a cherché partout ! Où étiez-vous passé ? " lui dit Catherine exaspérée.

" Je me promenais…j'ai bien le droit non ? " répliqua-t-il 

" On va manger un morceau, vous venez ? " dit Nick afin d'apaiser la situation

Grissom lui fit un signe de tête et se mit à les suivre, restant en recul à la hauteur de Sara. Celle-ci essayait de s'intéresser aux activités autour d'eux, afin de ne pas penser à la personne juste à côté d'elle. Pour elle, rien de tel qu'un Grissom en pantalon de randonnée beige, chemise à manches courtes bleu foncé et lunettes de soleil, pour la faire craquer… 

Le petit groupe arriva devant un stand où l'on vendait à manger et Nick se retourna vers ses amis.

" Bon alors, dites-moi ce que vous voulez et je m'en occupe " 

Ils prirent tous un sandwich typiquement français car évidemment il n'y avait ni hot-dog ni fast-food dans le coin. Il décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir sur les gradins à l'ombre afin de manger tranquillement.

Sur le chemin, Catherine fit une halte, expliquant qu'elle avait besoin de faire un détour par les toilettes. Nick et Warrick décidèrent d'y aller également et expédièrent  Grissom et Sara à la recherche de place.

Ces derniers parcoururent l'immense gradin et ne trouvèrent finalement qu'un tout petit coin ombragé, pouvant accueillir uniquement deux personnes.

Sara s'y installa et commença à manger, Grissom qui était appuyait contre la rambarde en plein soleil décida de s'asseoir également.

Lorsque les 3 autres arrivèrent, et Catherine se planta en face de Grissom :

" Dites-moi Gil, ça ne vous dérange pas de me laisser en plein soleil ? " dit-elle sèchement

Il lui céda sa place sans dire un mot, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête…et surtout pas avec Catherine Willows. Il alla se placer à nouveau contre la rambarde tandis que ses deux autres collègues prirent les places ensoleillées.  

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre et la foule commença à s'agiter. Nick et Warrick se précipitèrent au bord des gradins afin de voir arriver les premières voitures et Catherine fit de même. Seule Sara était restée assise et elle observait Grissom du coin de l'œil. 

" Grissom " l'appela-t-elle mais celui-ci n'entendit rien avec le bruit et continua de manger.

Elle se leva et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche puis s'avança vers lui. Celui-ci fut surpris lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et le força à se tourner. Il vit Sara, un petit sourire aux lèvres, approcher un mouchoir de son visage. Elle essuya délicatement le coin de ses lèvres avant de se retirer et de lui dire :

" Juste du beurre… " elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas rougir

Grissom hocha légèrement la tête mais ne la quitta pas des yeux. Sara passa devant lui et vint se tenir à ses côtés pour voir les voitures franchir une première fois la ligne d'arrivée. Alors que Sara se pencha pour avoir une meilleure vue, Grissom s'aperçut que son dos commençait à rougir et il l'appela.

Sara se retourna vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il était actuellement en train de fixer son épaule.

" Vous avez attrapé un coup de soleil… " lui apprit-il en souriant

Sara s'aperçut alors de la rougeur et fit une grimace lorsqu'elle posa la main dessus.

" Je me disais bien que ça piquait ! " maugréa-t-elle

" Est-ce que vous avez de la crème ? " demanda-t-il timidement

" Non mais Cath doit en avoir " et elle partit à la recherche d'un tube.

Sara revint deux minutes plus tard avec un tube de crème à la main et commença à s'en appliquer mais elle se rendit très vite compte qu'elle n'allait pas y arriver seule. Grissom, qui l'observait, n'attendit pas son avis et lui étala la crème sur les parties exposées. Il dû cependant lui lever les cheveux afin de lui en mettre derrière le cou. Sara ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, ce qui n'échappa à Grissom.

" Voilà, c'est fini ! " dit-il fièrement à Sara en lui rendant son tube

" Merci " répondit-elle avant de récupérer la crème

Leurs mains s'effleurèrent, ce qui leur envoya à chacun une sorte de décharge à travers leur corps. Sara bafouilla quelque chose avant de partir en vitesse vers Catherine.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, le ciel se couvrit tout à coup et la pluie se mit à tomber sur le circuit.

Catherine se mit à pester contre le temps et couru se mettre à l'abri, les garçons en firent autant et seuls les éternels laissés pour compte se retrouvèrent au beau milieu des marches, en train de se faire tremper.

" Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont contre la pluie ! C'est tellement rare à Vegas " se dit Sara

" Je suis entièrement d'accord ! Mais c'est détestable quand il pleut sur les scènes…" annonça Grissom, ce qui surprit Sara qui pensait n'avoir rien dit

" Oui… " répondit-elle piteusement

Elle se retourna et jeta un regard autour d'elle, histoire de voir ce qui se passait sur le circuit. Elle aperçut en contre-bas les techniciens d'une écurie en train de boire un café et l'idée d'en boire un lui parut la bienvenue.

" Humm… Rien de tel qu'un bon café par un temps pareil ! " dit-elle toujours en observant les deux hommes.

" Je sais où on peut aller en chercher, allez venez je vous en offre un ! " lui dit-il en l'entraînant par le bras.

Sara fut assez surprise par le geste de Grissom mais elle se laissa néanmoins faire.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent et une fois que la pluie cessa de tomber, ils décidèrent de retrouver les autres. Ils les aperçurent sortant d'une des boutiques, Warrick essayant de rentrer un paquet dans le sac à dos de Catherine.

" Hey ! Où étiez-vous passés ? " leur demanda cette dernière

" On a été boire un café " lui apprit Sara

" Et bien, on ne se refuse rien ! " dit-elle en regardant Sara puis Grissom 

Des sirènes se firent entendre et très vite, des voitures de police et une ambulance apparurent. Curieux, les cinq CSIs allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait mais arriver près de l'attroupement qui s'était formé, Sara se ravisa. 

" Vous savez, je suis venue ici pour décompresser, pas pour penser au boulot ! Alors qu'importe ce qui se passe là-bas, moi je vais m'acheter quelque chose à manger et je vais continuer de regarder la course ! " 

Elle rebroussa chemin, bientôt suivie de près par Nick, Warrick et Catherine qui donnèrent raison à leur amie.

" Vous venez Gil ? " lui demanda Catherine

" Non, je vais aller voir ce qu'il y a… " 

" Très bien ! " dit-elle en poussant un long soupir

20 minutes plus tard, les quatre CSIs étaient tranquillement assis sur les bancs installés en face des boutiques, quand Grissom fut de retour.

" Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? "

" Un meurtre " répondit-il sur un ton neutre

" Quoi ? C'est sérieux ? " demanda Nick

" Oui, un touriste allemand, poignardé à plusieurs reprises. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller donner un coup de main à la police française ? " suggéra-t-il

" Non ! Pas question ! " s'opposa Sara

" Le mot 'vacances' ça vous dit quelque chose ? Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider, on voit assez de meurtre à Vegas sans avoir à ajouter ceux d'ici ! " dit Sara de manière à faire comprendre que la discussion était close.

" Elle a raison ! " confirma Warrick 

Nick et Catherine acquiescèrent également laissant Grissom tout seul sur ce point.

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir de découragement avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Sara.

Sara était en train de suivre attentivement la course sur les écrans géants, lorsque le speaker commença à s'affoler. En effet, la Vaillante n°10 que pilotait Michel Vaillant était dangereusement près de la Leader n°  de Bob Cramer. On aurait dit qu'ils faisaient exprès de jouer avec le feu, quand les deux voitures étaient à présent côte à côte. Des étincelles jaillissaient d'entre les deux véhicules, avant que la Leader ne prenne de l'avant. La Vaillante la rattrapa et lui collait le par-choc arrière. La seconde plus tard, la Vaillante était projetée dans les airs, des débris volèrent dans tous les sens avant qu'elle ne retombe à quelques mètres de la piste.

" Oh mon dieu ! " s'écria Sara

Ses amis avaient les yeux grands ouvert et étaient bouche bée.

Des équipes de secours se précipitèrent vers l'épave et virent Michel Vaillant en sortir, à première vue indemne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde nageait toujours en pleine confusion, à savoir si les Vaillants continuait à concourir  et si leur pilote virtuose ne souffrait pas de l'accident.

Devant l'écurie, c'était la panique. Les techniciens courraient dans tous les sens, une voiture venait d'être sortie et subissait des contrôles techniques. 

Le speaker se fit entendre et annonça que Michel Vaillant n'avait rien mais que son co-pilote Steve Warson allait prendre la suite de la course.

Ce dernier s'installa au volant et ne perdit pas une seconde avant de partir en trombe.

" Et bien, ils ont vraiment eu de la chance sur ce coup là ! L'accident était phénoménal ! " dit Nick en se rappelant des images invraisemblables.

La course arrivait doucement à sa fin et à nouveau on retrouvait les écuries Vaillante et Leader en tête, se battant pour gagner.

Les places s'alternaient, voyant parfois l'une devant et l'autre non loin dernière jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient côte à côte et jouent de l'accélérateur.

Une nouvelle fois les Vaillant portèrent la malchance lorsqu'un des pneus creva au dernier virage juste avant la ligne d'arrivée.

L'écurie Leader était euphorique et voyait déjà la victoire quand leur voiture parue s'affaiblir : panne d'essence.

Les deux voitures étaient sur la même ligne se battant jusqu'au bout. La Leader était immobilisée et la Vaillante avançait trop lentement.

Une voix  féminine cria de toute ses forces au pilote de la Leader qui sortit aussitôt :

" Sort de cette voiture et pousse la ! " 

Ce n'était autre que Ruth Wong, la dirigeante de l'écurie et ennemie jurée des Vaillant.

Mais ses efforts furent vains et ce fut :

" L'écurie Vaillante a remporté la course ! " s'écria Sara en voyant la Vaillante bleue n°8 franchir la ligne d'arrivée.

Grissom ne put réprimer un sourire en la voyant aussi enjouée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils assistèrent de loin à la remise des prix. Steve Warson, le co-pilote texan de Michel Vaillant était l'heureux gagnant de la course. Il avait battu de peu l'écurie Leader. 

Après l'événement, les 5 américains se dirigèrent vers la sortie du circuit afin de retourner à leur hôtel. C'est alors qu'on appela Catherine.

" Catherine ! " celle-ci se retourna et reconnu immédiatement la personne.

" Giulio ?! " il se dirigea vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez remporté la victoire ! Vous l'avez bien mérité après tout ce qu'il s'est passé… " lui dit-elle

" C'est vrai, mais on a les deux meilleurs pilotes de la terre ! " dit-il en plaisantant

" Vous allez repartir aux Etats-Unis ? " demanda-t-il ensuite

" Nous reprenons l'avion demain matin, on allait retourner à l'hôtel " lui apprit-elle

" Oh… ça vous dirait de venir boire quelque chose en vitesse ? On va fêter l'événement en privé. Je pourrais vous présenter tout le monde comme ça ! Et puis Steve est américain, alors ça lui fera de la discussion ! " dit-il en rigolant

Catherine jeta un œil vers ses amis et répondit :

" Je…je ne sais pas Giulio… on ne veut pas déranger… " 

" Qui a dit que vous dérangez ? Allez venez ! " dit-il avec son accent italien

Il les conduisit alors devant les garages de l'écurie Vaillante et leur présenta les premières personnes en vue.

" Voici José, un ingénieur, Gabrielle Spangenberg, une pilote. " Cette dernière leur serra la main et Giulio les emmenèrent à l'intérieur.

" Hé Giulio, où étais-tu passé ? Ca fait une heure qu'on te cherche ! " plaisanta un jeune homme brun et plutôt séduisant.

" Michel, je te présente des amis américains, ils font partie du LVPD Crime Lab de Las Vegas. " dit-il fièrement 

" Vraiment ? " répondit-il à la fois étonné et fasciné

" Je me présente : Michel Vaillant " dit-il avec un sourire en leur serrant tour à tour la main

Ils se présentèrent à leur tour et un jeune homme blond accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde également et d'un autre homme vinrent les rejoindre.

" Mes amis, voici Steve Warson, mon co-pilote et le grand gagnant de cette course ! Julie Wood, une de nos meilleures pilotes féminines et mon frère Jean-Pierre qui dirige l'écurie. " annonça-t-il tout en posant un bras autour des épaule de Julie.

Tous se saluèrent et très vite les parents de Michel s'ajoutèrent au groupe. Heureusement pour les 5 CSIs, tout le monde maîtrisait parfaitement l'anglais, bien que Sara comprenait parfaitement le français…

Nick et Steve entamèrent très une discussion sur leurs origines communes tandis que Sara était en grande conversation avec Michel. Grissom discutait tranquillement avec Jean-Pierre et Julie tout en gardant un œil discret sur Sara qui était à quelques pas de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Sara partir avec Michel et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie à l'égard du pilote français.

Dans un garage arrière, Michel était en train de présenter la Vaillante à Sara. Celle-ci n'avait jamais vu une voiture de course d'aussi près.

" Wow elle est magnifique ! " dit-elle

" Je vous présente la Vaillante n°8, celle qu'a piloter Steve tout à l'heure. Vous avez certainement entendu ce qui s'est passé avec la mienne cet après-midi " lui dit-il avec son éternelle voix calme et reposante.

" Oui…je suis contente que vous n'ayez rien eu ! " lui assura-t-elle

" Merci… " 

Sara inspecta l'intérieur de la voiture avec la seule envie de pouvoir s'installer aux commandes. Elle regarda Michel et lui demanda timidement :

" Je… je peux ? " Celui-ci lui rigola devant la situation et lui répondit :

" Je vous en prie, allez-y " dit-il en l'aidant à se placer.

Sara n'en revenait pas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer tous les détails de la voiture et de s'imaginer en train de la piloter à fière allure sur le circuit.

" Si elle avait été en état je vous l'aurai fait essayer " 

" Oh…je doute d'arriver à piloter un engin pareil ! " 

" C'est pourtant très simple, je vous l'assure. "  sourit-il amicalement

Pendant ce temps, Steve Warson essayait discrètement d'utiliser de ses charmes texans avec Catherine mais malheureusement pour lui, Warrick avait compris ce qu'il manigançait et s'était invité dans la discussion.  

Alors que Sara et Michel rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe, Catherine demanda à son amie où elle était passé pendant près de 20 minutes. Sara lui expliqua tout en cherchant Grissom des yeux mais celui-ci n'était pas dans le garage.

" Il est parti faire un tour " lui dit Catherine qui avait compris ce que cherchait Sara

" Huh ? Quoi ? " répondit-elle confuse

" Grissom… il est sorti prendre l'air. " 

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parle de lui ? " rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de ne pas rougir

" Sara… tu me prends vraiment pour une imbécile ou quoi ? " dit-elle en souriant

La jeune femme fit 'non' de la tête et Catherine allait entamer une conversation sur la non relation Grissom/ Sara qui avait pourtant lieu d'être mais elle fut interrompu par une voix qui réclamait l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Il s'agissait d'Henri Vaillant, le père de Michel et le fondateur de l'écurie.

" Chers amis, je vous invite à venir boire un verre en l'honneur de la victoire, une fois de plus, de l'écurie Vaillante ! " annonça-t-il en souriant

Tout le monde se dirigea vers une table sur laquelle étaient posées des bouteilles de champagnes et biscuits apéritifs.

Nick et Warrick accompagnés de Michel s'approchèrent des deux femmes et leur proposèrent d'aller manger quelque chose quand Catherine se retourna vers son amie :

" Sara, tu devrais aller chercher Grissom… " et elle s'en alla avec les 3 hommes

" Pourquoi moi ? " lui cria-t-elle mais celle-ci était trop occupée pour l'entendre.

'Génial' marmonna Sara avant de partir à la recherche de son boss.

Pendant ce temps, dehors devant les écuries.

Grissom était en train de prendre l'air et essayait de faire le vide autour de lui. La nuit était à présent tombée sur Le Mans et seules les projecteurs et quelques lumières dans les garages éclairées le circuit.

Des bruits de pas ou plutôt de talons résonnèrent sur le macadam et le sortirent immédiatement de ses pensées. Il se retourna et tomba face à face avec une jeune femme brune, assez grande et vêtu de noir.

" Dr Grissom ? Quelle surprise de vous voir ici. " dit-elle d'une voix calme et posée

" Lady Heather… vous travaillez également en France ? " demanda-t-il ironiquement

" Malheureusement non et dieu sait que les Français aurait besoin de mes services… Je ne fais que sponsoriser l'écurie américaine Leader " annonça-t-elle

" Oh… " 

" Je ne pensais pas qu'un homme de science comme vous s'intéressait aux courses automobiles… " 

" Disons que je ne trouve pas ça particulièrement attrayant mais j'ai été en quelque sorte forcé de venir ici… Je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire, j'aime assez l'ambiance qu'il y avait aujourd'hui et voir des tas de personnes de différents pays assistés à cet événement ainsi que découvrir un peu plus la culture française… m'attire plus. " expliqua-t-il

" Je vous comprends parfaitement " 

De nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre mais ils n'y prêtèrent  pas attention et continuèrent leur discussion.

" Grissom ? Il faudrait que vous reveniez, on va… " elle s'arrêta net en voyant la femme qui se tenait devant lui.

" Euh… Sara, je vous présente… " mais elle le coupa sèchement

" Je sais qui c'est ! " répondit-elle froidement

Grissom ne savait plus quoi dire ni faire, visiblement elle avait entendu les ragots qui circulaient au labo.

" J'étais juste venue vous dire qu'on vous attend à l'intérieur. "  et elle repartit sans un regard vers eux.

" Voici donc la jeune femme qui détient votre cœur, n'est-ce pas ? " dit-elle avec un léger sourire

Grissom, qui était en train de regarder en direction où venait de partir Sara, se retourna confus.

" Huh ? Quoi ? " 

" La dernière fois que nous avons parlé, vous avez fait allusion à une femme. A présent je sais de qui il s'agit. " 

" Mais comment vous pouvez savoir que c'est elle ? " demanda-t-il étonné

" Je sens ce genre de chose Dr Grissom. Vous devriez aller lui parler avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Bien que je doute qu'elle ne vous abandonne un jour… " 

Grissom  était complètement stupéfait par ce qui venait de se passer et il ne put dire un mot. Il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de rejoindre l'équipe.

Lady Heather  le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres avant de quitter à son tour les lieux.

Catherine vit Sara se diriger vers elle, seule et apparemment en colère.

" Tu l'as trouvé ? " lui demanda-t-elle

" Oui ! " répondit-elle rudement

'Ok' soupira Catherine avant d'aller se chercher à boire. 

Grissom entra deux minutes plus tard, et chercha ses amis du regard avant de tomber sur Sara qui le regarda durement avant de se retourner aussitôt. Il soupira avant de finalement les rejoindre et essayer d'oublier les 10 dernières minutes.

" Ah Gil ! Vous tombez bien ! " s'écria Catherine avant de lui mettre un verre entre les mains.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée

" On boit à la santé de l'écurie " annonça Michel avant de lui servir du champagne.

Grissom acquiesça et se joignit sans conviction à la conversation. Pendant ce temps, Sara s'était isolée dans un coin avant que Steve ne vienne la rejoindre.

" Hey, Sara ? Right ? " demanda-t-il peu sûr avec son accent américain

" Oui c'est bien ça ! " dit-elle en souriant

" Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme vous fait ici toute seule ? " demanda-t-il préoccupé

" J'avais simplement envie d'éviter la foule quelques instants… " répondit-elle platement

" Oh I see… " dit-il un sourire espiègle aux lèvres

" Quoi ? " demanda-t-elle en plaisantant

" Ne serait-ce pas plutôt the man with the blue shirt and curly hairs over there que vous cherchez à éviter ? " dit-il sur un ton conspirateur en désignant l'homme à côté de Catherine 

" Qui ça Grissom ? " demanda-t-elle ironiquement

" Aha yeah Grissom " lui assura le jeune Texan

" Nah… " s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton moqueur et essayant de ne pas rougir

" C'mon je suis sûr que vous avez des feelings pour lui ! " 

" Quoi ?! " 

" Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ! " plaisanta-t-il

" Je suis un spécialiste dans le genre ! J'ai bien vu comment vous le regardiez tout à l'heure quand vous parliez avec lui… " il posa son bras amicalement autour de ses épaules histoire de lui faire face à Grissom.

" Bon ok ! Mais de toute façon he's not interested in me… " lui dit-elle sur un ton défaitiste

" Are you crazy ? " s'écria-t-il

" This man has it bad for you! Croyez-moi ! " 

" Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? " demanda-t-elle sceptique

" Wow et bien vous n'avez pas vu tout à l'heure quand vous parliez avec Michel, he was staring at you intensively ! Il discutait avec le frère de Michel et avec Julie mais dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il vous observait. Le pire c'est quand vous  êtes partie avec Michel, he was sooooo jealous ! J'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie… " dit-il en rigolant

" Vraiment ? " s'étonna-t-elle

" Je ne dis que la vérité, cependant, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous êtes revenue en colère tout à l'heure, quand votre amie, the pretty Catherine vous a envoyé le chercher… " 

" Dites-moi Steve, vous êtes pas un agent de la CIA par hasard ? " rigola-t-elle

" Non je vous le jure ! " sourit-il

" Allez dites-moi ce qui s'est passé, ça restera entre nous, I promise ! " 

Sara poussa un long soupir avant de tout lui avouer sur Lady Heather et compagnie…

" Ahh the hot woman qui collabore avec les Leader ? Ohh I'm really sorry qu'elle vous ai causé autant de peine… " 

" C'est rien Steve… j'en ai vu d'autres… Bon je vais aller rejoindre ma team ! A plus tard !! " dit-elle avant de s'éloigner

" Yeah see ya later Sara ! "

Celle-ci s'arrêta et s'avança en face de lui.

" Juste une chose, the 'hot woman', she's a dominatrix ! " elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit vers le groupe laissant un Steve Warson complètement muet.

Sara se plaça à côté de Catherine et s'aperçut qu'elle avait deux verres de champagnes en main. Elle se pencha et lui en prit un sans permission.

" Ah Sara, merci de participer à la conversation ! " dit-elle en plaisantant

" De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? " demanda-t-elle innocente avant de boire son verre d'un trait

" De la jalousie… Jean-Pierre nous parlait de l'écurie Leader, ils ont tout essayé pour les faire disqualifier ou perdre… " 

" Moui, moi je connais une autre forme de jalousie " répondit-elle assez fort pour que l'autre personne à côté de sa collègue entende. Ce n'était autre que Grissom et celui-ci se pencha légèrement pour voir Sara, à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nick se mit à chambrer Sara sur Steve :

" Alors, tu tombe sous le charme texan ? " lui demanda-t-il

" Quoi ? " 

" Allez Sara, ne fait pas l'innocente, je t'ai vu en grande conversation avec Steve ! " les mots de Nick attirèrent l'attention de Grissom

" Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Nicky ? "

" Bah je me disais juste que ça pouvait faire un excellent candidat ? non ? " à ce moment là, Warrick entra dans la conversation

" Un candidat en quoi ? " demanda-t-il

" Oh pour sortir avec notre chère Sara… apparemment ils s'apprécient pas mal… " dit-il en rigolant

" Nick ! Steve est un ami, ok ?! Je te signale que je t'ai vu discuter avec la même femme pendant 1 heure et est-ce que je t'embête avec ça ? Non ! Alors arrête-toi 5 minutes ! " finit-elle par lui dire avant de partir

Elle se retourna une dernière fois et annonça à l'intention de ses amis :

" Et puis de toute façon il en pince pour 'Pretty Catherine' ! " Warrick resta bouche bée, ce qui fit rigoler Sara avant qu'elle ne les laisse digérer la nouvelle.

" Qui a parlé de 'Pretty Catherine' ? " demanda la personne concernée qui venait de les rejoindre.

Pendant ce temps, Sara sortit respirer et se trouvait à présent sur la piste du circuit au point de départ de la course. Elle marchait tranquillement, essayant de repenser à sa conversation avec Steve qui l'avait assez perturbé… Si Grissom éprouvait réellement des sentiments pour elle, alors pourquoi lui dire 'non' à son invitation à dîner ? Pourquoi la rejeter comme il le faisait ? Pourquoi ne plus l'assigner avec lui ? Toutes ses questions demeuraient malheureusement sans réponse et seul l'intéressé avait les clés du mystère. Mais il était impensable d'aller lui parler à ce sujet.

Sara n'avait pas remarqué les gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à tomber de plus en plus nombreuse sur elle et sur la piste.

Bientôt, elle se retrouva assez loin de l'écurie et elle commençait sérieusement à se faire tremper.

Elle se retourna pour rebrousser chemin et rentra en contact avec quelqu'un, ce qui la fit sursauter.

" Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer " il s'agissait de Grissom 

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? " demanda-t-elle essayant de calmer sa respiration

" Ca faisait un petit moment que vous étiez parti et il a commencé à pleuvoir, je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin de ça. " dit-il en lui tendant un coupe-vent

Sara n'avait pas remarqué qu'il en portait également un. Elle le prit sans attendre et l'enfila, rabattant la capuche sur sa tête. Elle se rendit compte qu'il portait l'insigne des Vaillant et Grissom lui expliqua :

" Michel me les a donnés. Venez où vous aller tomber malade " annonça-t-il en souriant mais Sara distinguait très mal son visage. 

Cette dernière se mit à le suivre et ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir le reste de l'équipe dire au revoir aux membres de l'écurie.

Ils ne restaient à présent que Michel, Steve et Giulio avec les Américains et l'Italien se proposa de les conduire jusqu'à leur hôtel.

" Au revoir et merci pour tout Michel ! " dit Sara en le prenant dans ses bras

" Mais de rien ! Et on compte sur vous pour venir l'an prochain ! " répondit-il en souriant

" Promis ! " jura la jeune femme

Les autres leur firent leurs adieux et Sara en profita pour aller voir Steve.

" Allez Sara, see ya very soon et surtout take care ! "  lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une amie de longue date.

" Merci Steve and pay us a visit when you're back in the US ! " répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

" Je n'y manquerais pas! " 

" Et n'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai dit sur Mister G ! " lui dit-elle près de l'oreille 

Sara éclata de rire et la frappa amicalement sur l'épaule.

Ils montèrent dans le 4x4 de Giulio et quittèrent une fois pour toute le circuit du Mans.

De retour à l'hôtel, ils virent que le piano-bar était ouvert et que de la musique filtrait par une des portes. Ils décidèrent de fêter le dernier soir dans le pays et entrèrent dans la salle.

La lumière était tamisée et un quelqu'un jouait du piano. Ils s'installèrent à une table et attendirent qu'on vienne prendre leur commande.

Un serveur arriva et nota leur commande pendant que Grissom profitait du peu de lumière pour mieux observer Sara, qui était assise juste en face de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs boissons furent servies et ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

Nick fut le premier à les quitter suivit de Catherine. Ils ne tenaient plus le coup et montèrent dormir, Warrick s'en alla dix minutes plus tard, laissant Grissom et Sara tout seuls.

Ils n'échangèrent un mot pendant près de cinq minutes avant que Grissom ne lui propose un nouveau verre, que Sara accepta volontiers. Ils commençaient à ne plus penser clairement, compte-tenu du champagne qu'ils avaient bu avec les Vaillant et les cocktails de l'instant.

" Je suppose qu'on devrait s'arrêter… " annonça Grissom à moitié lucide

" Oui… " commença Sara dans le même état d'esprit

" Mais… ? " 

" Mais c'est tellement relaxant de boire de temps en temps ! " dit-elle en rigolant

" Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Un autre ? " demanda-t-il en désignant son verre vide

Sara acquiesça et regarda Grissom appeler le serveur et lui demander une nouvelle tournée.

" Grissom, je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez sexy ? " lui dit-elle sans gêne

" Vraiment ? Laissez-moi vous dire Mlle Sidle, que vous l'êtes également " répondit-il sans se sentir mal à l'aise, au contraire et en ajoutant un sourire charmeur

Leurs boissons arrivèrent et ils burent plus vite que les fois précédentes.

" Grissom… " commença Sara, cherchant ses mots

" Hum ? " 

" Pourquoi tu veux pas sortir avec moi ? J'ai tout fait pour et à chaque fois… à chaque fois c'est pareil… " à ce moment là, Sara la scientifique n'était plus. C'était l'alcool qui parlait pour elle.

" C'est pas toi le problème, je le jure… C'est comme si à chaque fois quelque chose me retiens et m'empêche de faire ce que j'ai envie…  " là aussi Grissom le scientifique de renom laissais place au pouvoir de l'alcool.

" Quoi comme choses ? " 

" Je sais pas… des raisons pour lesquelles ce serait mal de sortir ensemble…  " 

" Quelles raisons ? "  supplia-t-elle avant de s'approcher de lui

Il considéra sa question quelques instants avant de hocher la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

" Je sais plus… c'est comme si elles avaient toutes disparut subitement… " dit-il avec de grands gestes avant d'éclater de rire, entraînant Sara dans son délire.

Le lendemain matin, une alarme de réveil se mit en marche, réveillant ainsi la personne ou plutôt les personnes dans la chambre.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ! " marmonna Grissom avant d'essayer de localiser l'intrus.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda une Sara encore endormie avant qu'elle ne se retrouve face à deux yeux bleus qui la regardaient sans comprendre.

" OH MON DIEU !! " s'écrièrent-ils en même temps

Sara se mit immédiatement assise dans le lit, copiant l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Ils ne dirent aucun mot pendant les cinq minutes suivantes, essayant de remettre leurs idées en place.

" Ok… comment se fait-il qu'on soit ici, dans mon lit et ensemble ? " demanda Grissom

" Je te retourne la question ! " 

" Très bien… analysons les faits… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? " 

" Hum on était au bar avec les autres et après on s'est retrouvés seuls. " dit-elle en se souvenant

" C'est tout ce dont je me souviens… " avoua-t-elle

Grissom considéra ses mots avant de se souvenir d'un détail assez…embarrassant.

" Oh oh… "

" Quoi ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? " le pressa-t-elle

" Oui… " 

" De quoi ? "

" On était ensemble dans l'ascenseur… " commença-t-il

" Où est le mal ? " 

" On s'embrassait ! " lui apprit-il

Sara resta bouche bée avant d'essayer de trouver une solution.

" Ok, voilà ce qu'on va faire : ont étaient ivres, ont a fait l'amour, et maintenant on ne se souvient pratiquement de rien. Et hormis le fait qu'on est un énorme mal de crane, je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêcherait d'oublier ce qui s'est passé ? " proposa-t-elle

" Ok, c'est bon pour moi " affirma-t-il

" Parfait, maintenant je vais aller dans ma chambre et prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Il faut surtout pas que les autres savent quoi que ce soit ! " 

Grissom hochait vivement la tête en signe de coopération et Sara ramasse ses vêtements et s'habilla. Elle ouvrit la porte et attendit de voir si personne, du moins si aucun de leurs amis ne se trouvait dans le couloir, avant de sortir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Catherine, Nick et Warrick descendirent réserver une table pour leur petit déjeuner. Leur avion était prévu pour 11h30 et ils devaient partir à 10h30 pour l'aéroport.

Sara se trouvait dans l'ascenseur pour aller rejoindre ses amis quand celui-ci s'immobilisa à l'étage du dessous et révélant Grissom, qui se retrouvait à regarder dans les yeux choqués de Sara. Il déglutit et entra dans l'ascenseur alors que Sara s'écarta au maximum de lui.

Une fois les portes fermées et seuls, ils essayèrent d'éviter de se regarder, mais la tentation fut plus grande et ils re retrouvèrent en train de marcher l'un vers l'autre.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait avant que Grissom ne brise leur contact.

" Ok… faisons en sorte que tout ça reste en France, d'accord ?! " 

" D'accord, dès qu'on est de retour à Vegas on arrête ! " confirma Sara qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres de ses yeux.

" On arrête ! " imita-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux avant de descendre sur ses lèvres

" Ok, maintenant on continue ce qu'on faisait ! " dit-elle avant de mettre ses mains derrière sa nuque et de porter ses lèvres aux siennes.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa pour de bon et les deux passagers s'écartèrent aussi sec. Ils vérifièrent leurs vêtements avant de sortir et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ils arrivèrent à la table de leurs amis séparément, ne voulant pas que le changement dans leur comportement ne se remarque.

Catherine leur annonça qu'ils avaient déjà passé la commande et les deux retardataires furent d'accord sur le choix qu'avait fait leur amie. 

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur et les deux seules personnes qui n'avaient pas prononcé un mot étaient évidemment Grissom et Sara. Celle-ci évitait de croiser son regard et Grissom n'était pas mieux.

Vers 10h, Catherine leur ordonna à tous d'aller faire leur valise.

" On se retrouve dans une demi-heure sans faute, dans le hall d'entrée. " et sur ce, ils se dispersèrent.

Grissom avait bouclé ses valises en cinq et s'apprêtait à aller voir Sara lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Catherine.

" Gil ! Si vous voyez Nick, dites-lui que j'ai besoin de lui immédiatement ! " 

" Je n'y manquerais pas. " lui répondit-il

Il arriva à l'étage de Sara et aperçut Nick contre la porte, visiblement en train de parler à la jeune femme qui avait du mal à fermer sa valise.

Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il lui dit :

" Catherine a besoin de vous " 

" Tout de suite ? "  s'étonna-t-il

" Oui. Je vais m'occuper de Sara… je veux dire de sa valise… " se rattrapa-t-il

Nick n'y prêta pas attention et partit en courant rejoindre Catherine.

Une fois dans la chambre, Grissom ferma la porte à clés et se dirigea vers Sara, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil.

Il se pencha vers elle et prit sa valise des mains, qu'il posa près de la porte. Il s'avança alors vers elle tel un prédateur et l'embrassa passionnément.

" Il nous reste 20 minutes " lui dit-elle

" C'est largement suffisant " répondit-il en l'embrassant le long du cou

" Ne perdons pas de temps ! " et elle le fit basculer sur le lit.

20 minutes plus tard, le groupe était dans le hall, attendant un taxi. 

Catherine s'approcha de Sara et lui fit remarquer :

" Sara, il me semble que ton t-shirt est à l'envers… " 

Celle-ci se rendit alors compte que c'était vrai et s'excusa pour aller le changer. Elle vit Grissom lutter pour ne pas rougir et paraissait soudainement captivé par un point imaginaire au fond du couloir.

A 11h45 ils avaient embarqué à bord de l'avion et dirent au revoir à la France. Le hasard voulut que Grissom ai un siège à côté de Sara et que le reste de la team soit dans un autre compartiment. 

Deux heures plus tard et après maints efforts pour ne pas céder, Sara se mit à craquer :

" On n'est pas encore à Vegas… "

" Non " répondit-il

" Ca te dirais… une initiation… au Mile High Club ? " demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle

" Oh que oui ! " dit-il gaiement

" Rejoins-moi d'ici deux minutes " lui dit-elle près de l'oreille avant de se lever précipitamment

Grissom la regarda s'éloigner et pria pour que les deux minutes s'écoulent rapidement. 

Lorsque ce fut le cas, il se leva à son tour et se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

8 heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Sara. Elle avait proposé qu'ils aillent chercher de la pizza et avait offert d'aller la manger chez elle.

Tous se retrouvèrent donc dans son salon, bavardant de leurs quelques jours de vacances.

La fatigue se fit vite ressentir, surtout après autant d'heures à rester immobile, enfin pas pour certains, et ils décidèrent de rentrer se reposer.

" Bonne soirée Sara et à demain ! " lui dirent Catherine, Nick et Warrick avant de quitter son appartement

" A demain ! " répondit-elle

La porte se referma et il ne resta plus qu'elle et Grissom.

" Et bien on se retrouve seuls. " constata Sara 

" Oui ! C'est très bien qu'on ait décidé de ne pas poursuivre ici…ça nous évitera d'avoir à rencontrer certains problèmes… "

" Oui. Euh, écoute, tant qu'on est sur ce sujet, euh, j'avais envie de te dire que, euh, je suis désolée d'avoir réagit comme je l'ai fait hier au circuit et surtout de t'avoir mis dans cette situation…" dit-elle penaude

" C'est pas grave…  on peut mettre ça aussi sur le compte de l'alcool… " il lui donna un petit sourire 

" Bien, et de toute façon, je trouve que... Cette nuit a beaucoup compté pour moi, et j'espère que ça ne gâchera pas notre relation professionnelle voire notre amitié. " 

" Oh...non je ne pense pas. Tu sais, elle a énormément compté pour moi aussi, et c'est pas parce que j'avais un peu trop bu ou parce que j'étais jaloux de tous les hommes avec qui tu parlais, je veux dire, que tu es vraiment merveilleuse ! Tu comprends ? "

" Je comprends. " répondit-elle en riant

" Et je suis très attirant aussi. " lui dit-il en prenant un air de séducteur

" Et tu es très attirant aussi. " confirma-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres

" Merci ! " ils se prennent dans les bras avant qu'il ne s'écarte doucement

" Je crois que je vais rentrer à présent. " 

" Okay "

" Bye " dit-il en ouvrant la porte

Après qu'il ai fermé la porte, Sara commença à le suivre, mais finalement pensa qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter et fit demi-tour. 

Grissom entra alors, laissant la porte claquée derrière lui.

" Je suis toujours à l'heure française, ça compte ? " 

" Ca compte ! " s'écria-t-elle avant de s'élancer vers lui

" Extra ! " et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser.

THE END 

**Notes : **Certaines scènes sont tirées de l'excellente 'trilogie' des épisodes de Friends se déroulant à Londres.

J'ai juste voulu les transposer pour la GSR et voir ce que ça donnerait… ^^


End file.
